The Heart Crystal Curse
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: A new villain has come at large and has attacked Tokyo. The worst thing is, he is after the crystal that has changed into a different type of power. The moon cosmic power possessed by the princess of the moon.
1. Chapter 1

A new villain has come at large and has attacked Tokyo. The worst thing is, he is after the crystal that has changed into a different type of power. The moon cosmic power possessed by the princess of the sailor s stand in front of a abandoned building.

"It's great to see you two again." A young girl with long blonde hair pulled up at the sides, looking like meatballs.

"We saw in the news that something was up," A girl with long blue hair says.

"We came back to see what was the commotion." The girl next to her adds on to what the other one was saying, fixing her white button up shirt.

"We should transform and see what's going on." Another girl with long blonde hair says.

"This place is giving me the creeps." A brown hair, in a ponytail girl says next to the other one.

"Once we do I can take a look of where we are going inside." A girl with short blue hair says.

"Yeah, let's do this!" A girl with long black hair adds on.

Usagi nods her head. She grabs a hold of her locket and gently opens it up, waving her hand on the stone.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" She announces.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michiru holds out her wand.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka holds onto her wand.

"Venus Star Power!" Minako grabs a hold of her wand.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Makoto holds her wand.

"Mercury Star Power!" Ami holds out her wand.

"Mars Star Power!" Rei grabs a hold of her wand.

"Make-up!"

One-by-one, they glance at each other, seeing them fully transformed. Sailor Mercury starts to pinpoint things as she saw.

"It's like a maze in there." She begins.

"How many levels?" Sailor Neptune asks.

"About four." Sailor Mercury pauses, "There's a basement."

"Can you tell if someone is in there?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Yes, I can see someone in the basement," Sailor Mercury pauses, "it seems like they are creating something."

Sailor Mars glaces at the grey stone building.

"Probably finding a way to stop us." She guesses.

"Or making a trap." Sailor Jupiter adds.

"We shouldn't take that risk," Sailor Venus pauses, "we should head in soon."

"Wait." Sailor Uranus says.

They all glance at her.

"What is it?" Neptune asks.

"Looks like we have to battle our way through." Uranus replies.

Sailor Moon glances at the black mist flowing towards their way.

"What is that?!" She exclaims.

"Whatever it is," Jupiter pauses, "it's heading straight for us."

Sailor Mars sees the mist vanishing.

"Where did it go?"

"It's gone." Neptune replies.

Uranus glances down at the ground.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" She screams, running towards her, seeing the black mist forming around them both.

"Uranus!" Neptune yells, finding a way to go in after them.

"You guys stay out here," Mars pauses, "I am going to help."

Sailor Mars pushes her way through the mist, seeing it took her inside the building. Outside the other three sailor scouts stand there, seeing the mist disappearing when they saw a rose come out of no where.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Jupiter yells.

"Seems like I was too late." He says, fixing his cape.

"What are we going to do?" Venus asks.

"Let's try to break into the building." Tuxedo Mask replies.

"Right." Mercury says.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the building, Sailor Moon glances at the man who was making something.

"Nice of you to drop by, princess." He says.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I am just no one." He pauses, "No one will know who I am. Just like you."

"What are you going to do?"

"You see, Sailor Moon," He pauses, "I have been after you for some quite sometime."

"But why?"

"I want you out of the way."

"What?!"

"You see, with you out of the way," he pauses, this dark silhouette of a man stares at her, "the other scouts can't use their powers and stop me from taking over earth and ruining the lives of people."

"That's never gonna happen, pal." She says, "Not while I'm here."

"I guess that you are going to kill me aren't you."

"I am just going to stop you from hurting innocent people of my planet."

"Perhaps I might use this to kill myself."

He holds a vial full of green liquid.

"What is that?"

"A poison that I created myself."

Sailor Moon hears a door getting kicked open, she turns around, seeing Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars runs in front of her.

"Whatever you are planning, it will be stopped!"

"Haha, you think that I was going to harm her?"

"Why else would you go after the princess of the moon?" Neptune asks.

"It's clear that you have a plan up your sleeves." Uranus adds.

"You sailor scouts are smarter than you look," he pauses, "perhaps I will drink this and parish so I won't be killed by the hands of little girls!"

"We aren't little." Mars hisses.

The guy didn't answer back, the vial touched against his lips as he began to drink from it, collapsing on the floor.

"That was easy than I expected." Uranus says.

Neptune goes to the princess.

"Are you alright?" She asks?

"Yeah, how long were you guys trying to find me?"

"For about ten minutes." Mars says.

The body of the man starts to vanish, turning into a star type thing.

"A heart crystal?" Uranus asks.

The three glance up at it. Sailor Moon sees the crystal moving closer to her.

"What's going on?" Mars moves out of the way, glancing up at Uranus.

"I am not sure," She pauses, "let's go out."

Uranus and Mars began to walk away. Neptune glances at the two. Sailor Moon sees the crystal going into her, as she falls to her knees, tears coming out of her eyes, screaming in pain. Mars runs back, putting a hand on the princess' shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Rei, get to the others!" Sailor Moon hisses, grabbing a hold of Mars' arm.

Mars nods her head. Uranus glances at her.

"We will watch her."

Sailor Mars leaves the room. Neptune stands up, seeing the princess standing up.

"Are you okay?"

"I . . . I think so."

Sailor Moon falls back into Neptunes arms, her body starting to shake.

"Sailor Moon!" Neptune screams.

Uranus puts a hand on the princess' forehead, feeling how hot it was.

"The heart crystal holds a curse."

"What?"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Uranus pauses, "or she won't make it."

"Dressed like this?"

"We will turn back soon." Uranus pauses, "I will carry her, after we get her to a hospital, contact the other sailor scouts, tell them what happened."

"Right." Neptune says.

Uranus lifts the body in her arms. Sailor Moon's breathing shortly became unstable as the two scouts head to the nearest hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Mars heads out of the building, seeing the other scouts.

"Sailor Mars!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims.

"Don't worry, Uranus and Neptune have this under control." Mars says.

"What happened?" Venus asks.

"We heard a scream." Jupiter adds.

"We saw the man, he killed himself, and a heart crystal came out."

"A heart crystal?" Mercury asks.

"Yeah, I turn my back for one moment, then hearing Sailor Moon scream."

"What happened?!" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"It seems like the crystal vanished, but . . ."

"But what?" Venus asks.

"To Neptune, the crystal went inside of her."

"What?"

They hear a phone going off. Looking at each other in their normal outfits.

"Rei, I think that's your phone." Ami says.

"Yeah, I will get it." She says, answering her phone, "Hello?"

"Rei, we have a problem." Michiru says on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"It's about Usagi."

"What?!" Rei exclaimed, "Just a minute, let me put you on speaker."

The girl does so.

"Okay, you are on speaker, Michiru."

"What is it, Michiru?" Minako asks.

"I guess Rei told you about what happened."

"Yes, she did." Makoto says.

"Usgai isn't waking up!"

"What do you mean?" Ami asks.

"She passed out, then started spazzing out."

"What?!" Mamoru exclaims.

"Is she alright?" Rei asks.

"I would like to say yes."

"Usagi, wake up!" Haruka yells.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Ami asks.

"Usagi." Mamoru says.

"We need you all to come to the hospital." Michiru says.

"You are at a hospital?!" Rei exclaims.

"I will explain when you get here." Michiru pauses, "Hurry!"

The line went dead.

"Usagi, what happened to you?" Mamoru says.

"Could the heart crystal hold some sort of curse?" Ami asks.

"Not sure, but lets hurry to the hospital." Rei says.


	4. Chapter 4

In a room, after a few minutes of finding a room in the ER, also getting taken to a hospital room, Michiru and Haruka sit down, glancing at Usagi.

"What was the guy planning?" Michiru asks.

"I would like to answer that question, except I don't know." Haruka holds onto Michiru's hand, "For now, we need to keep our focus on getting this curse out of Usagi."

"Hopefully the others will come."

"I will go looking for them," Haruka pauses, "stay here and watch her."

"Okay, I will." Michiru says, watching Haruka out the room.

Usagi moans a little, still not opening her eyes.

"Please princess, you have to wake up."

A few minutes pass, Haruka walks into the room with the others. Mamoru runs to the right side of Usagi, gently taking her hand.

"Usagi, wake up." He pauses, "It's me."

She doesn't stir. The other scouts came into the room, glancing at their princess.

"Usagi." Rei began, glances at Michiru, "Please explain."

"After you left, she fell into her arms, spazzing out." Haruka pauses, "I felt something was wrong with her, I could tell that it was a curse."

"A curse?" Ami asks.

"The heart crystal was effected with the curse." Michiru replies.

"Perhaps the madman was trying to kill her so he could take control."

"Usagi, what kind of curse?" Mamoru asks, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

The princess moans a little.

"Mamoru?" She asks, weakly.

Everyone glances over at her. He's eyes are filled with tears that are ready to be unleashed at any second.

"I'm here, Usagi," He pauses, "What kind of curse is upon you?"

She grips onto his hand tighter.

"He never told me his name." She pauses, "He wants the moon cosmic."

"So, he is trying to kill you so he can revive and take the cosmic." Haruka sighs.

Usagi's eyes start to squint. Mamoru leans in a little, gently kisses her forehead.

"You have to win," he whispers, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Minako glances at the princess.

"They are communicating with each other," She whispers, "Mamoru is a miracle worker."

"Yes, he is." Makoto whispers back.

Luna and Artemis walk in, and jump upon the empty chair next to Michiru.

"We came as quickly as we could." Artemis says.

"How is she doing?" Luna asks.

"She is doing better," Ami pauses, "thanks to Mamoru."

Artemis glances over at Mamoru and Usagi, seeing Mamoru holding onto Usagi's hand.

"Like how better?" the white cat asks.

"She spoke for the first time," Rei pauses, "since the time she passed out."

"But she still won't open her eyes." Haruka adds on.

"Mamoru, stay with me please." Usagi weakly says.

"I won't leave you, Usagi."

Luna glances at the two.

"Have we told Chibiusa?" She asks.

"No, we are hoping that this curse will leave." Michiru replies.

"Maybe Usagi can tell us something." Artemis says.

"She said that this madman wanted the moon cosmic." Rei replies.

"Really?!" Luna exclaims.

"I think that we should leave these two alone." Michiru says.

"I agree," Haruka pauses, "we can always come back tomorrow and see how she is doing."

"Right, you guys ready?" Ami asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Underneath the same abandoned building, the madman stands looking at a screen, seeing the princess in pain. He lets out a eerie laugh, one that would bring back memories.

"Seems like my plan is working out perfectly," he pauses, "I didn't need the death of you to revive me."

…

At Rei's house, the other sailor scouts were fast asleep, all except Minako. She sits outside, glancing down at the town, seeing the small light coming from the hospital where Usagi is currently at. This slumber party wasn't like anything before they searched the building, Rei told them that they could all sleep over at her place for a few days. It is summer vacation after all. In Minako's mind nothing could be any better, except hanging around with the other scouts, protecting their planet, and also of course, Sailor Moon herself. But that wasn't the case this time, the black mist had already disappeared when she thought she could run into the vortex to save the princess. Even her days as Sailor V, she would always try to protect Usagi, without her knowing who she was or who she is as a normal girl. Minako lets out a small sigh, hearing the door slide open, and then slide closed.

"Are you okay?" Rei asks.

"I haven't been able to fall asleep." Minako replies.

"Is it because of Usagi?"

"Yeah, I wanted nothing bad to happen to any of us." Minako pauses, "Except that wasn't the case here."

"We all wanted to protect Usagi, Minako," Rei pauses, "but we failed to do so."

"Even in my days as Sailor V, I did my best to protect her," She pauses, "even before she knew she was the princess of the moon."

"Have you told that to Usagi yet?"

"No, I have been frightened about what she would say."

"Then you should tell her about it." Haruka says.

The two girls glance up, looking at the two other scouts in the tree.

"How long have you two been up there?" Rei asks.

"Long enough to hear you two talk." Michiru replies.

It went dead quiet, Haruka could feel something, something she hadn't felt since yesterday.

"The madman . . ." She starts.

"What is it, Haruka?" Rei asks.

"What do you feel?" Michiru asks with another question.

"The madman has revived." Haruka inhales strongly, "Oh no, Usagi!"

Haruka climbs down from the tree and begins to run to their car. Michiru goes after her.

"Get the others up, and hurry to the hospital." Michiru pauses, "We'll meet you there."

Minako looks at Rei, as they go inside to get the other's up.

…..

While all of this was going on, Mamoru slept in the chair next to Usagi, his hand gently holding onto hers. What would he do if she perished this way? He could tell that this pain is slowly killing her. What could he do to stop it? There was nothing he could do to stop the mist from taking her. How can he forgive himself from being late?! When they first met he could tell that she was the one, the girl who will become Neo Queen Serenity. Even before he met her, he would do his best to protect her from the hands of evil. Usagi's eyes squinted, she pictured the man who did this. She knew from this image that he's back from the dead, except she wasn't dead. She was still very much alive. Slowly, the pain she felt starts going way, perhaps now she can open her eyes. She hears Mamoru yawning, she could tell that he was wake. Mamoru glances up, seeing the other sailor scouts in the room.

"What?" He asks.

Haruka sighs in relief.

"She's still alright."

Usagi heard Haruka's voice, her eyes squint a little, before they slowly began to open. Mamoru glances over at her. The princess turns her head towards him. Once she was able to focus her eyes, she could see those eyes of his. The eyes that made her feel something for him.

"Mamoru?" She asks, this time her voice sounding more strongly.

"Usagi, thank goodness you are alright." He says.

The other scouts sigh in relief, hearing those two talk. Usagi glances at the other girls, seeing them there.

"You all are here."

"Of course we are, meatball head." Rei smiles.

"Thank goodness that nothing bad happened to you." Ami replies.

Usagi smiles at the scouts, seeing Luna and Artemis at the edge of the hospital bed.

"Luna," she pauses, "Artemis."

The two cats slowly begin to wake up.

"Is that Usagi?" Artemis asks.

"Yes, it is." Luna says.

"What happened?" Usagi asks.

"Long story." Minako says.

"Why do I feel weird?" The princess asks again.

"The curse that was upon you is starting to lose it's effect." Haruka answers.

"A curse?" Usagi asks, then remembering what happened, "Right, the heart crystal."

The princess goes to sit up, but the pain was still hurting her.

"It seems like there's some traces of the curse still inside of you." Michiru pauses, "Be careful."

Usagi sighs, laying back down, her hand shaking a little. She turns her head to look at Mamoru, hearing someone talking in the back of her mind.

"I didn't need the death of you to revive me." It said.

Usagi sits up, placing her left hand on her head. Mamoru stands up, giving her a worried look as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi?" He pauses, "What's the matter?"

She didn't answer, she still heard this voice in her head.

"Give up the cosmic, Sailor Moon," The voice said, "you have no use for it anymore."

The other sailor scouts glance at her.

"The madman has contacted through what's left of the curse." Haruka says.

"What are we going to do, Haruka?" Michiru asks.

Haruka glances at Usagi, who fell back asleep.

"Mamoru, watch over her with your life," She pauses, "we are going back to that building and put a stop to this madman once and for all."

"What?" Makoto asks.

"We are coming with you." Ami says.

"We are going to need all the help we can get." Haruka pauses, "If all of you are willing to come and help."


	6. Chapter 6

"We will do what it takes." Rei started.

"To protect the lives of our planet," Minako pauses, "and the life of our beloved princess."

"Then we should hurry." Michiru says.

Mamoru glances up at the sailor scouts.

"Good luck." He says.

"We will be back," Haruka pauses, "I promise for our victory."

Back at the abandoned building, the sailor scouts transformed stand there. Uranus clenches her fist.

"We need to find a different way in," she pauses, "the madman knew that we were coming."

Neptune glances over to a small shed.

"There's a shed over there," she says, pointing to the small brown shed, "Maybe that will lead us to something."

"Maybe, lets head over there." Mercury says.

The sailor scouts begin to walk over to the shed. Sailor Jupiter turns her head, seeing the black mist.

"Jupiter lightning!" She screams, using her power to fight it back.

The other's turn around. She turns her head to them.

"You guys go ahead," she pauses, "I will stay behind to fight this mist off."

"Right." Venus says.

The rest of the scouts make their way to the shed. Uranus kicks the door open.

"Hurry, everyone in." She says.

The scouts, one-by-one, made their way into the shed, seeing the small shed incredibly huge on the inside.

"What is this thing?" Neptune asks.

Sailor Mars goes to a desk, finding a small journal, she takes it into her hands and opens it up. She glances at the latest entry.

"July 8, today the princess of the moon is in sever pain, but it seems like my heart crystal curse plan failed." Mars read, "I guess its time that I plan something else. This time I will go after the cosmic myself, even that means killing Sailor Moon myself with my own hands. No one will be able to stop me. I have placed several traps in the shed outside, just in case those sailor scouts come snooping around for me. I will get rid of them first, then go after the girl!"

She slams the journal shut, slamming the book down on the table.

"We have to leave," Mars pauses, "NOW!"

Uranus nods her head, as they leave the shed, seeing Jupiter on the ground. Venus goes up to her.

"Sailor Jupiter!" She holds the girl in her hands.

"Ugh," Jupiter pauses, "I am really starting to hate this guy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it seems like this is a trap." Jupiter stands up.

Uranus glances at the area, seeing nothing.

"Sailor Mars, what was that you read?"

"It was a journal entry."

"What was the date on it?"

"The date was for . . ." Mars gasps, "Today!"

The ground beneath them turns into a pothole as they screamed as they fell, finding themselves down at the basement of the building. Neptune rubs her arm.

"What was that all about?" She asks.

"Why, thank you for dropping by, sailor scouts." The madman laughs.

"I knew that you have revived without killing of Sailor Moon." Uranus hisses.

"You are a smart one, Sailor Uranus." He laughs yet again.

"What is with this plan of yours?" Jupiter hisses.

"What are you planning on doing with the moon cosmic?" Venus asks, with a small hiss in the mix of her voice.

"Ah, Sailor V, long time no see." He pauses, "My plan is to use its power to reign terror and fear on this planet."

Sailor Venus glares at him.

"I should have know that you would come back." She pauses, "Even with Sailor Moon knowing who she really is, you will never get that cosmic!"

Uranus glances at Venus.

"Don't ask," Venus pauses, as she continues to glare at this guy, "I have been fighting this guy for a long time."

"Haha, such childish words." He pauses, "Now, if you don't mind, I am going after that moon cosmic."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Usagi says.

The scouts turn to look at her, seeing her arm around Tuxedo Mask, still looking ill.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" Neptune asks.

"We can do this!" Uranus pauses, "Get out of here."

"I am not letting you guys fight my battle," she pauses, "this started with me failing to do my job. I am the one who has to finish this."

"Don't do it!" Jupiter yells.

Usagi takes her arm off of Tuxedo Mask, opens the locket. The man fast as lightning freezes the others, pushing Usagi to the ground, his hand on her neck.

"Give me the cosmic!" He orders.

"Not gonna happen pal." She rubs her finger against the stone, "Moon cosmic power!"

The power pushes the man off of her. Uranus glances at her.

"You are something else, you know that, princess." She says.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sailor Moon, princess of the moon, future queen of crystal Tokyo," a voice says, "you must fight back."

This voice echoed in her head. Sailor Moon closes her eyes, then she opens them back up.

"You will not hurt anyone," She says.

The man stands up.

"My curse is still inside of you," He pauses, "you will never stop evil, there will be more after me!"

"And I will be there to stop them."

Mars glances over at the princess. She glances back.

"If you even try to harm our beloved princess," Mars pauses, "we will stand in your way!"

Venus sees the man shoot something, she jumps in the way, catching the blade in her arm.

"I won't let you harm her, even if I have to bring you down myself." Venus pauses, "I have protected her for a long time, even before she knew who she was."

"Venus!" Sailor Moon exclaims.

"Venus love-me chain!" She yells as the chain cuts through the man, she turns her head, "Hurry, Usagi, do it now!"

"Moon Cosmic" She starts, seeing Venus move out of the way, "heart attack!"

A bright light causes everyone to close their eyes. Venus glances down at her arm, seeing the blade and wound disappear once the light turns the room dim again. Usagi felt light headed, as she fell back into Mamoru's arms.

"Usgai, what's wrong?!" He asks.

The girl didn't answer back, the other scouts glance over.

"Don't worry," Haruka pauses, "she's out could, but she's still with us."

Usgai's eyes slowly open, glancing at everyone.

"Did we win?"

"You did it, Usagi." Mamoru smiles.

"He is gone, thanks to you and Minako." Ami says.

Usgai sits up, walks over to Minako, and hugs her.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Oh, it was nothing."

Usagi glances at everyone.

"We will be ready to fight the next evil that comes to this world," Haruka says.

"And when they do, we will be there to stop them." Usagi says, smiling at everyone.

She walks back to Mamoru.

"Sorry that I made you worry."

"You didn't mean to."

She smiles, putting her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. The other scouts smile at them as they look at each other, turning around as they start to leave. Mamoru pulls back a little, gently pulling her closer to his lips. Usagi felt his warm lips against her's, gently kissing him back. He was the one who could help her and the other sailor scouts with these new battles coming their way.


End file.
